All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ijnfleetadmiral
Summary: The Heartbreak Kid has a secret admirer who only wants one thing for Christmas.


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (literally), so you'd be wasting your money if you sued. The song "All I Want For Christmas" is by Mariah Carey.

**December 1**

Shawn Michaels sat in the locker room, his head in his hands. As of noon today, it had become official. He was divorced. Right before the start of the Christmas season, and his marriage was no more. Merry Christmas. His ex-wife had taken the kids and gone to California, so when he got home to San Antonio that weekend, he'd come home to an empty house.

_Great...another thing to look forward to_, he thought glumly.

His coworkers had all been very supportive - Hunter and Ric especially - and he was thankful for that, but there were times - like right now - when he simply wanted to be alone.

Sighing, he got up and headed over to his gym bag to start packing up. He'd just finished - and won - his match against JBL, so now all he wanted to do was pack up, go back to the hotel, and get some sleep before he had to catch the plane tomorrow. He ignored the fact that he'd been sleeping far too much lately; as anyone would tell him, that was a sign of depression, but at this point he didn't care.

A piece of paper sticking out of his gym bag caught his eye. Intrigued, he picked it up and raised an eyebrow in surprise at what he read:

_Shawn:_

_I know you're depressed about what's happened, but just know that there's somebody out there who cares for you a lot. I know you need time to adjust, so I'm not gonna come right out and say who I am, but I promise to tell you by Christmas. I hope I'm not being too forward, but..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_  
_  
XOXO,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

It had been typed on a computer, so he had no way of telling who had sent it. But at this point, he didn't care...the holidays were a little brighter now.

**December 8**

It'd been a week since Shawn had heard from the mystery person, and he was starting to think the message had just been a fluke...something to bring him out of the dumps and put a smile back on his face, which, granted, it had done, but was that its sole purpose?

He went through the night's show, gladly laying the arrogant, self-proclaimed 'wrestling god' out with some good ol' Sweet Chin Music. He was actually feeling pretty good when he began the ritual of packing up for the night, so when he found the folded piece of paper sticking out of his bag when he went to put his wrestling gear away, it was the highlight of his night. Eagerly, he opened it and scanned the contents.

_Hey, Heartbreaker:_

_Like the nickname I gave you? :) Sorry I haven't written in a week, but I get the feeling these letters of mine are the highlight of your week, especially after seeing you come out of the locker room with a spring in your step. So look for a letter next Monday, too. Guess it'll be all the more special when you finally find out who I am, huh? But I'll be nice and give you a hint: __We work together__. In the meantime:_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_XOXO,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Shawn read the message over again. _'We work together'...that narrows the field some,_ he thought to himself, smiling, as he grabbed his stuff and headed out.

**December 15**

The cheers of the fans resounded in Shawn's ears as he tuned up the band and proceeded to introduce JBL to the canvas again via superkick. A quick three-count later, and it was all over. The Heartbreak Kid grinned and acknowledged the fans as he headed to the back, and accepted the congratulations of several coworkers on another match well fought.

Arriving in the locker room, he went about his post-match routine, and when he came out of the shower, he grinned to himself upon seeing the folded-up paper sticking out of his bag, and quickly dressed before sitting down on the bench to read it.

_Hey, Heartbreaker:_

_If this letter doesn't brighten your week, then maybe this will: You'll find out who I am on Christmas Eve. Hopefully who I am won't be too much of a shock, and hopefully I can make you happy. It would mean the world to me if I could just have a chance with your heart...you've had mine since the day I came to work for the WWE._

_Oh, and BTW: I'm a girl. I guess I probably should've told you that before now, huh? I can just picture you nervous that the person writing these was Umaga or The Great Khali, LOL. And here's another clue as to who I am:_

_Roses are red, violets are blue. _

_I'm taller than some, but shorter than you._

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

_See you Christmas Eve!_

_XOXO,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Shawn laughed out loud when he read the part about his mystery person being Umaga or The Great Khali. If he was honest with himself, he had been a little worried that his admirer was one of his fellow male wrestlers. Knowing the person was of the opposite sex made him breathe a small sigh of relief.

Still, despite knowing the person was female and that she was shorter than him only narrowed the field slightly; there were still quite a few possibilities left. The Heartbreak Kid shook his head as he stood, pocketed the letter, grabbed his bag, and headed out.

_Guess I've got something to look forward to on Christmas after all_.

**December 18**

The last house show before the holiday break was over, and Shawn was surprised to find another letter awaiting him when he got out of the shower. This one was handwritten, but Shawn didn't recognize the handwriting.

_Hey, Heartbreaker:_

_Two letters from me in one week...don't you feel special? LOL. Anyway, I'm guessing you'll be in San Antonio for the holidays, so how about we meet in front of the Alamo at 7PM on Christmas Eve? Kinda stereotypical, I know, but I didn't wanna seem too forward and just show up on your doorstep. I mean, you could turn me down, right? Although I'm really hoping that doesn't happen..._

_Anyway, see you in front of the Alamo at 7PM on December 24. Don't look for me...I'll find you. :)_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_XOXO,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

The Showstopper smiled to himself as he grabbed his bag and headed out. _Looks like I have a date on Christmas Eve._

**December 24**

Shawn sat on a bench in front of the Alamo, looking at the old building that was a part of Texas history. He felt a twinge of sadness, remembering that the last time he'd come here had been with his kids. He shook his head in an effort to clear out the depressing thoughts.

_Stop thinking depressing stuff and look forward to who you're meeting!_ his conscience admonished him, and he decided to rack his brain and think of who his mystery woman could possibly be. As his watch beeped 7PM, he'd gone down his list of possibilities, and had come up with nothing. Then he'd started down his list of 'hope-nots', and was just shuddering upon wondering what he'd do if the mystery woman turned out to be Melina or Beth Phoenix when suddenly a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Surprise, Heartbreaker," a sultry voice said, and he was stunned when he realized who the voice belonged to. He turned to find himself gazing at the grinning face of the Women's Champion.

"You're the person who wrote the letters?" he asked, almost not believing his luck.

She nodded and gave him a hopeful smile as she sat down beside him.

"Does that mean you're happy with who I turned out to be?"

Shawn nodded emphatically. "I was starting to convince myself you were Melina or Beth Phoenix!"

His companion burst out laughing. "I bet you're glad I'm not...otherwise, you'd probably run screaming for the hills if I did this..."

With that, she leaned in and gave him a kiss that made him feel like he'd been electrocuted. Afterward, she pulled back and smiled at him. Shawn shook his head to clear his fogged brain.

"Can we try that again? I hear it's better when two people do it."

The Women's Champion's smile turned into a seductive grin. "Definitely."

They met each other halfway, and Shawn sent a silent 'thank you' to the heavens for his unbelievable stroke of good luck. He'd been given a third chance, and he wasn't going to screw this one up.

They separated, and she snuggled against him, leaning her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, sighing in contentment. He leaned down, planting a soft kiss in her silky hair and enjoying how well her body melded against his, and she smiled when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her like he never wanted to let her go. _And he never will...not if I can help it_, she thought.

"Merry Christmas, Shawn," she murmured, content with at last being in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Mickie."

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

**THE** **END**

**R&R!**


End file.
